deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Viper Squad
Viper Squad were a Anti-Riot Squad formed by the Capital State Mayor to follow up the success that Pursuit Force had shown in their eradication of the original 5 gangs. Viper were led by Commander Decker whom made sure that their reputation for having a 'Zero Tolerance policy on gangs' stayed intact. Viper however got greedy and attempted to become the sole police force in Capital State which eventually led to their demise. Viper Squad appeared only in 'Pursuit Force Extreme Justice' claiming that it was their job to take out the gangs and on several occasions trying to convince Pursuit Force to step down and let Viper Squad handle the gangs. Viper Squad started their line of betrayal a small amount of time before the Commander and Sarah Hunter's wedding by releasing the Convicts from the prison (whom subsequently crashed the wedding), they then went on to intervene and 'arrest' Billy Wilde later freeing him to cause more havoc. They also called in The Syndicate, The Raiders and The Warlords to help with their plan. Viper originally had 'Hard Balls' be the trigger that blew up Pursuit Force, however after the Commander killed Hard Balls Commander Decker had Ashley do the job with her explosives skills. Viper next struck as the masked gang that attacked the Hydroelectric Dam and the pacific Gate Bridge. Viper's 'Masked Gang' plan was cut short however when the Warlords went renegade. Viper Squad came clean with their intentions as soon as the President was within their grasp by attacking him. This proved to be the downpoint for them as from here on out all of their deeds were stopped by Pursuit Force. The attack on the President led to the death of their lieutenant (Ashley, The Mole) and attempts to poison the City's Water Supply, kill Pursuit Force's Chief and destroy the hospital were met with about as much success, aka, none. what was left of Viper Squad's henchmen was wiped out when the Commander destroyed the mobile HQ and Commander Decker marked the sure fire end of Viper Squad. Because of their links to the United Nations Viper Squad held higher jurisdiction than Pursuit Force in law enforcement meaning that when the two police forces clashed it was Pursuit Force who had no choice but to stand down though it is easily assumable that the President had this revoked after they attacked him. (From Pursuit Justice Wiki) Battle vs. Warlords (Pursuit Force) (by KevlarNinja) ﻿Warlords: 12345 Viper Squad: 12345 At a department store, the Warlords have hostages. Viper Squad (who are still acting like there one of the good guys) rolls out in front and brings out a Battlefield Drone. One of Viper Squad members remotely moves the drone. The drone goes into the store, and, on the drone's camera, the Viper Squad member sees a Warlord and uses the drones' minigun to kill him. Warlords: 1234 A second Warlord, named Borris, sees this and goes low to the floor, crawling towards the drone's control panel. When Borris get's to the panel, he rips the wires apart. The drone shuts down as Borris runs to a higher floor. The Drone operator loses the drones' signal and goes inside to fix it. As the operator come in, Borris kills him with a sniper rifle. Viper Squad: 1234 Meanwhile, on the roof, there is a second on the roof......who's right in the sights of a Viper sniper. Warlords: 123 The remaining four Viper Squad members go inside and spreads out. One goes to the top floor and get's shot in the head by a head by a battlefield shotgun. Viper Squad: 123 The rest of the Viper Squad hears this and goes to see what happened. The Shotgun Warlord and a Warlord with a machete hide in the shadows. The shotgun Warlord shoots a Viper. Viper Squad: 12 Another Viper goes into the shadows and shoots the shotgun Warlord with his sub machine gun. Warlords: 12 The Viper head into the shadows and the Machete Warlord chops the Viper to pieces. Viper Squad: 1 The Viper Squad leader, Commander Decker, shoots the machete Warlord with his Riot Shotgun. Warlords: 1 The Leader of the Warlords, The General, sees Decker and kills him with his RPG. Viper Squad: The General shouts "Warlords forever!" and walks away. Winner: The Warlords Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Gang Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:US Warriors